Red like Hearts
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: Red trailer parody, contains spoilers for KH3, repeat contains spoilers for KH3. One-shot


**If you haven't finished KH3 don't read! Repeat, do not read! Spoilers to important secrets of the KH universe. This is more of a Red Trailer parody than a legit crossover.**

**SPOILERS!**

Red Like Hearts

Wind swept over the ravaged, war torn desert. Keyblade's of every shape and size, stabbed into the ground. Miles and miles of weapons, once alive and mystical, now serving as the memorials to their fallen masters. Somewhere, there are four keyblade's, four special keyblade's for four special masters. Each bearing the animal they represented: the snake, the leopard, the bear, and the unicorn. Lined together, like they were earlier in life.

There she stands. The girl, small in stature, pink and cream robes dressed her, and the mask of the fox, hid her face. These four weapons, that were jammed into the ground were the closest things to graves her once dear friends had. She hated this place, she hated what had occurred, she hated the fact, that she caused it to occur.

From the vast sea of her mind, a song floated to the surface. She didn't know where she heard it, but it seemed to fit her visit.

_Red like roses fill my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._

Tired of her visit, she turned and began to venture through the wasteland. More keyblade's. More graves, some were those who were enemies, some where allies, followers, students… and she led them to death.

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

As she reached the edge of what was once the battle field, the keyblade's became fewer and fewer. However, she noticed something moving in the shadows. Watching her, moving ahead, waiting to ambush her.

_Black the beast descends from shadows._

She came to an opening free of fallen keyblade's, but there they stood, the black monsters that was born from the darkness. The heartless, Neo-Shadows, they feasted on hearts, and hers, was the only one in that world. The rushed towards her, claws drawn. When the sent their claws forward towards her body. She vanished, causing them to crash forward.

_Yellow beauty burns gold!_

The heartless looked up. She had teleported into the air. She shot her had forward and in a beam of light, her own pastel colored keyblade appeared. From the tip of the key shaped weapon, flames were created, and launched, destroying some of the heartless.

Then she descended, she landed on one, using her fire magic to blow off it's head, before jumping off it towards another one. She slashed it in half as she rolled across the dusty ground. She got up and hit another heartless with fire magic.

More heartless began to appear. Slithering from every shadow, every crept of the badlands, all to destroy her. As she was attacked from all directions, she jumped, over a heartless and a set of claws. She continued in a backwards cartwheel, dodging the attacks of the black creatures. When she finally stopped, she slashed her keyblade through the air. Leaving a trail of mist, then the mist formed several icicles and shot forward, destroying a good number of them.

She charged forward. When the heartless got closer, she spun her keyblade around her, reducing them to black dust. She dodgerolled under a heartless when it jumped to attack her, just to kill the one behind it, before sending her keyblade into a strike raid at the one that just attacked her. When another attacked her from behind, she immediately teleported behind, stabbing her blade into its back.

When another jumped forward, she dodgerolled again, but this time, when she was right underneath it, she launched up, cutting it in half and sending her several meters in the air. She looked down at the heartless, in an instant, she had her next attack planned. When she fell, she landed on another of the shadows before slicing its head off, before jumping up again, using fire magic to destroy one, before landing on another to use magic again. When she jumped again, one of them had surprised her. She didn't have time to summon a barrier, but she did have time to us her keyblade to block the attack.

She didn't get hurt, but she was sent flying across the canyon. The force of the attack had knocked off her fox mask. She stabbed the ground causing her to stop. Her hood fell off revealing her face for the first time. Ginger red hair, cut into a layered bob. Blue eyes, still wide with youth, but at the moment, narrowed at the large group of heartless.

That was it, no more holding back. She shot forth, her keyblade danced around her as one heartless after another was destroyed in a flurry of attacks. None could get away, none had the chance to react. As they were either sliced or thrown into the rocky walls. It went on for what felt like an eternity, when it must had actually been less than a minute. For stragglers, they received the grand finale, she shot her keyblade into the air, lightning filled the canyon, in rumbling destructive booms.

The dust finally cleared, revealing a now clear area. The fox mask had somehow survived the onslaught, it was picked up. After she put it back on she fixed her hood, and continued on her way… alone.

_Red like roses fills my head and dreams and finds me, always closer, to the emptiness and sadness that has come to take the place of you!_

**Do I know if Ava survived for certain? Absolutely not**

**Do I know what she looks like under that mask? Absolutely not**

**Do I know where she is? Absolutely not**

**But that what's so fun about fanfiction. This was inspired by the Red like Roses cover Amalee did, (And it was magnificent). **

**Warning, I'm about to rant about Kingdom Heart 3 if you haven't finished don't read.**

**Ever since KH3 I have had so many thoughts about what happened with the fortellers. And it only got crazier with the surprises in Kingdom Hearts X (the mobile phone) beware of Nomura's power. I may still be trying to grasp that Xigbar is Luxu**

**Four weeks prior: LUXU! THAT ONE EYED, SNAKE IN THE GRASS, SURFER LINGO DUDE, IS LUXU?**

**And I have so many questions: Where's Ava? How long has Luxu been Braig? How come Ventus is here and not Ephemer? Where's Sora? Where's the girl we've been hearing so much about? What is in the ^*(% Box?**

**I'm still working on getting that secret ending. If any of you spoil it for me, you will be banned from all my stories, throughout history and the whole universe, till the end of time!**


End file.
